


under the waterfall.

by rivainitea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Trans Male Character, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivainitea/pseuds/rivainitea
Summary: After an ancient darkspawn magister dies, what else is there to do but to enjoy the little things in life?
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Warden, Zevran Arainai/Dorian Pavus, Zevran Arainai/Dorian Pavus/Male Warden, Zevran Arainai/Male Mahariel, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 4





	under the waterfall.

**Author's Note:**

> well! here i am again projecting onto my characters! what a surprise! before u read i would simply like to state that 1. there is NOTHING (nothing. 0 things) sexual in this fic. all mentions of nudity are for religious and spiritual purposes only. 2. samir is trans! he do be trans doe :]   
> thats all! pls enjoy

"... Samir? Is that you? Amatus?"

"Mm?"

"Oh, Maker. Leliana sent me after you, you weren't in your quarters this morning, we were all worried."

"You mean you, Zevran and Leliana were worried?"

"Yes, I mean that. I'm sure Yaevrin would've been worried as well, had he known his father had run off to the woods."

"One of his fathers. And also, I'm Dalish. Is that not what the Dalish do? Run around in the woods?"

"How are you feeling? Is it alright if I stay here?"

"Yeah, go for it. [Sighs] I'm feeling good. Everything's alive."

"You mean everyone?"

"Not everyone is alive. Everything is alive, though." Samir replied thoughtfully as he fully lied down, feeling the grass tickle and prickle on his skin, letting out a silly chuckle. "The air, the grass, the rocks, the water, the leaves, the daggers, the bows. They're all alive."

Dorian lied down as well as he tried to follow Samir's thoughts, hands slowly touching his lovers', pinky fingers brushing just slightly.

"Is that a Dalish belief?"

"Maybe. It's mainly a Rivaini belief."

"I thought you weren't very connected with your Rivaini roots."

"I couldn't learn much about it, but I still am connected to it. Being a warden only strengthened that connection."

"Oh? How come?" 

"Everything feels much more alive when there's literal death inside of you, so I thank the grass for letting me walk on it, the dagger for letting me hold it and defend myself with it, the rocks for holding themselves for so long, the water for being so necessary in multiple moments of life, the air for allowing me to breathe and feel my lungs. I ask for permission and forgiveness every time I go for a walk or need to go scouting for the wardens. I'll never know how many have died underneath the grass I walk on. All I can do is cherish the ones that grow underneath me right now, lying down, and remember the ones who have died on and in this soil."

"... Amatus,"

"Mm?"

Dorian rolled a bit closer to Samir, sat up simply to kick his boots and put them aside gently, and come back down to his side with a soft smile on his face, legs intertwined. He rested his head on Samir's shoulders, closing his eyes.

"It's lovely to think like that."

Samir closed his eyes and kissed Dorian's forehead, hands caressing his love's cheeks softly. 

"You're lovely."

"And alive."

"Mhm, you sure are alive."

"And so are you."

Samir took a deep breath, absorbing that obvious piece of information he had been looking for.

"I'm alive."

Dorian directed his hands to Samir's belly, loving it as much as he could without hurting Samir, planting a small kiss on it, smiling so fondly it almost looked silly.

"Do you think--"

"Soon, yeah."

"That's great to hear. After the fight, you know... I was worried. You fought an ancient darkspawn and his huge dragon while... While carrying a little being inside you. I can't imagine how heavy of a toll that would take on you."

"You were worried?" Samir replied, his ears twitching as they followed the waterfall's rythm. He meant to shower there soon, but talking to Dorian was just as good.

"I- Yes, I was. I love you, amatus. That love comes with worry, and you know that."

"I love you too, _anjo_."

"You better."

"Oh, I know."

They snuggled closer, as close as they could get, Samir still laying with his stomach up, worried he would hurt himself. 

"Don't you love the feeling of grass and dirt under your feet?" Samir said, like an angel, his own feet wiggling lightly. 

"I hadn't payed much attention to it until I met you, I'll be honest. The woods weren't really my best friends. I didn't have an elf to guide me through them and teach me how to appreciate them."

"You have two elves now."

"Yes, but Zevran is not as knowledgeable when it comes to the wilderness as you are."

"I was born in the cities as well. You know that."

"I do, but you love the forest just as much as you love the beach. I find that endearing."

Light footsteps slowly and nonchalantly approached them, Dorian looking up to see the blonde elf they were just talking about.

"I heard my name, and so I was summoned!"

He removed his boots and placed them right beside Dorian's, muttering a silent thank you to the grass as he lied down right beside his loves, quick to move his arms around so he could run his fingers through Dorian's hair. Zevran didn't really feel obligated to thank the ecosystems around him, but it felt nice when he did. Like a faint, tingly feeling in his core, like it talked back to him. It most likely did.

"Were you here for the beautiful waterfall, my love?" Zevran continued, knowing Samir's gimmicks. 

"I was, yes. But the grass and the birds are just as beautiful today."

"For the waterfall?" Dorian asked curiously, looking at Zevran with care as Zevran looked back at him, creating a sort of link.

"It's... Dalish tradition. Rivaini Dalish tradition, specifically. I'd like to ask for the water and all those who live and thrive on it to bless Francesca."

Samir replied, a faint blush in his cheeks. Whether it was because he felt embarrassed when explaining his beliefs or because his husbands being so close to him brought him much joy, he didn't know. Possibly both.

"That sounds reassuring."

"It is."

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Samir."

"No problem. I need help, though."

Dorian sat up, quick to assist as best he could.

"How can I help, amatus? Are you in pain?"

Samir chuckled and so did Zevran, holding Samir's hands to help him sit up too.

"A bit, but what I mean is that I'd like you both to be here while I do it. It's simple, religious nudity, but anyone out for a stroll would think something else is happening." 

"Would you like us to... Go in the water with you? Sorry, I'm not sure I understand, love."

He couldn't help but smile at his husband's kindness.

"No, I just want you two to stay here and tell me if anyone comes around."

"And if there is someone coming around, what will you do?"

"Disappear into the water, of course. Become one with it. What else?" Samir joked, no longer wearing clothes, as he mentally introduced himself to the water and its spirits, eyes now with a hint of veilfire blue behind them. 

Zevran and Dorian shared a chuckle and watched, both admiring the beautiful lake and the elf that waddled in it. 

"Aren't we lucky, _caro mio_?"

"Indeed. I'd even say we are blessed, amatus." Dorian responded, lazily moving his fingers towards Zevran's chin and holding it up, kissing him quickly. 

Samir slowly walked towards the actual waterfall, taking in each step through the lake, his hair now drenched. He sat down on one of the stones, the lake not deep enough to cover his entire body.

As the waterfall's infinite momentum rushed on his skin, he placed both of his hands on his belly, his mind going directly to the Fade.

"Mamãe, me cobre com seu manto sagrado. Nanã, cobre esse milagre com as suas mãos e protege. Sem dúvidas nenhuma, terá inimigos. Mas seus inimigos terão olhos mas não lhe veem, seus inimigos tem garras mas nao lhe machucam, tem pés mas não o alcançam, tem mentes mas não pensam sobre ti. 

Se um dia eu falhar, nada vai te faltar."

_(Mother, embrace me with your sacred veil. Nanã, cover this miracle with your hands and protect it. Without a shadow of a doubt, they'll have enemies. Their enemies will have eyes but cannot see them, claws but they cannot hurt them, feet but they cannot reach them, minds but they cannot think of them._

_If I'm doomed to fail one day, you will survive.)_


End file.
